Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki
. For general wiki discussion, please visit the .' |center=yes }} Older issues may be read in the archives: 2010 - 2011. ---- Movie Countdown The countdown for the premiere of Across the Second Dimension is messed up, can someone fix it? (I'm pretty sure the movie isn't over 2,000 days away.) Randomgirl9 03:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I think that has to do with the Javascript that calculates the timer. I've switched it to a different type that uses some built-in math. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice new background nice new background for the movie, i like it. anyone agree? Robson'meleegirl'67 21:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : I don't, you barely see the text. (A Fan of Justice)Let's chat14:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: You may need to clear the cache in your web browser. Directions are here. If it is still difficult to read, you should close your web browser and run it again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Clearing the cache doesn't work (of course); if the new CSS stipulates black on midnight blue, that's the way it's gonna be. Solution: contrasting colors (white text, IMO). AtSD background Hi all. I'm kinda frustrated about the new background. You can't even read the text. I doubt you can even read THIS. Just maybe if you can change the text color? Sorry. I just can't read anything. Thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 15:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Even though I'm not an admin but i like the idea.......... Why don't we change the text color to white instead of black? Ferbet 15:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : See the top of the page for instructions about how to clear your web browser's cache. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Color Problem The way this website is layed out looks really cool - but something needs to be changed. The background and font color are both so dark that its practically impossible to read unless you highlight the words (which is hard to do when you can't actually SEE them). Nice job on the wiki, though - there's a fairly vast array of articles, which is cool to see considering Phineas and Ferb is such an underrated show! Something for the countdown 20:00:00 August 2011 -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC (for Canada) (military time):00:00 (date) (month) (year) -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC Animal Crossing Leader 09:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : We had that kind of timer in place, but when the numbers change from two digits to a single digit and back (from 10 down to 9, and then from 1 up to 59), it causes the text to bounce around a bit. It got really noticable when we used more than one at the same time. Also we need something a bit smaller to fit into the space next to the movie's logo, so we switched to a static timer that only updates when you visit the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem(?) The countdown for the movie says it comes out tomorrow on disney channel, yet everywhere else is saying that the movie comes out Friday, though tomorrow is Thursday. Is my computers calendar messed up or is the timer? -Mar2 19:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : The formulas appear to be a bit off. Since I don't know what the #time function returns (seconds, fractions of a second?), what it's being divided by is also a guess. It's probably easier for now to adjust the formulas every few days to make sure they're in sync. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Across the 2nd Dimension-thingy Yeah, I wonder how long we're gonna have the countdown, because it's been released in most of the countrys. And I wonder how long we're gonna keep this new theme? It's really nice, btw! :) Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 16:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Candain Premeire Dates Can somebody please add the Canadian premeire dates for episodes? i would do it, but i don't know how to edit the episode box. "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 14:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I could make a better desktop background with the Phineas and Ferb characters if someone wanted Olithe1st 08:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Background Made a quick background for the site for the winter style - http://i42.tinypic.com/10r4sb7.jpg if you like it I can create one for the other side. Olithe1st 19:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Could we add a sound to the chat when someone posts a message? Olithe1st 13:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :idk if it works that way, but it is still being tested so the final version of the chat feature may come with audio. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers for the UK? spoilers for other countries other than the USA :( is it possible to hide episodes before they are released in the UK? Olithe1st 17:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. Some episodes aren't see over there for months from the US date. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 17:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :exactly so that until it premiers in the UK it shows up! :Olithe1st 19:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's better not to hide the episodes before its country's release. I'm from the Philippines, and it takes too many months for the new episodes to be seen here. For example, Magic Carpet Ride. It took the episode almost a month or two to be aired here in The Philippines. To be honest, I watch PnF episodes through YouTube. Is that even illegal? Brian1236 00:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, No it's not. We add some spoiler warning if the episode airs from another country that was not shown yet in the US. When the episode is released in the US the spoiler warning it's gone now since US is the origin, so read it at you own risk. Disney Channel Asia did air some episodes before the US during Season 2 as I remembered like: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Suddenly Suzy", "We Call it Maze" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" As for the videos that copyright violation, and you'll be lucky to see it on Youtube but watch it while you can. Patrickau 26 02:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) May Ch_n I noticed there are two people's names who have pages, but sound so much alike. Which one's real, if not both? May Chan, May Chen [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 01:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Timeline Deletion Date Problems I found the broadcast dates for Disney Channel Russia and Disney XD Russia for 2012(You can view it here) The timeline is set to finish at the close of the year, but(as I've discovered) P&F: Across the Second Dimension still broadcasts in 2012. Can we come to a compromise? Maybe we should leave it on until Summer 2012. Please state your opinion below. Thanks for reading. Grubbbles 17:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Part of me, I'm not sure but since you provide a source we should keep it until it premiere in Russia. Patrickau 26 00:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Some one is determined to remove the movie tag by the end of 2011, despite my proof (translate the link I gave if you don't understand it). :I say let's keep it till Summer 2012 at the very most. :Say what you think below. :Thanks for reading. :Grubbbles 01:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : : Featured Article Princess Baldengundle has been the FA since September I think? CHANGE IT PEOPLE!!!!! 22:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Misc. & Community Misc. & Community leads to a deleted category. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 07:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Fix it. Patrickau 26 14:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Emotions for the chat If someone could give me the dimensions I could try making a few for Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Perry Olithe1st 21:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure, but I think its something like this. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 09:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :: File:Ferb emotion.png. Tell me what you think, if you can get it to work in the chat I will do some more Olithe1st 21:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Background why did the background change :( Olithe1st 11:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know what's going on with that. It's the right background and the Tile option is selected. I just isn't matching up correctly so that the triangles are seamless. Wikia may be working on something right now, so if we wait, it might fix itself. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : I did give the wiki a background where the triangles actually matched up, in thsi one the triangles don't match up in the image: : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Normal_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pink_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orange_background.png : http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yellow_background.png : Some ones I made, you have a choice of colours : Olithe1st 08:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Song Covers I just made a website because i have recently been making covers for all of my Phineas and Ferb songs. They feature screencaps from the performance and a special cover for every season, movie, or special special! They really spice up your iTunes or however your organize your Phineas and Ferb songs! Go to http://phineasandferbcovers.wordpress.com I'm uploading them now as i go. I have made all of Season Two and all of Season Three (What's premeired so far). I'm working on Season One tomorrow! --Jbottisti 03:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) FA change(again) When is the FA going to change? I'm tired of seeing Princess Baldengundle every time I come on here. 02:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC)